Why Jareths sings
by Avalon's mists
Summary: I know most of us wonder why Jareth sing so much but we all say its because he is played by Bowie. Heres another version. This if A Potc crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Allo people. I was reading some labyrinth fanfics and I started to wonder why The Goblin king sang so much and so well. And then I thought about something Jack Sparrow( Yay I saw Dead Mans Chest!) Said to Will. Yep it's a crossover. Its most likely going to be a one shot.

Disclaimer: I don't have to do this. If I owned labyrinth I would be making a sequel not writing fanfiction.

"_I saw my baby, trying hard as babe could try_

_What could I do?_

_My baby's fun had gone_

_And left my baby blue_

_Nobody knew"_

The Goblin king and his goblin subject paused to see the new arrival who had been standing in the throne room for the better part of the song.

" What's going on here mates? What's your name?" He said pointing to the Goblin King. The Goblin King replied in what He thought was a dignified voice.

" I am Jareth king of the goblins and the labyrinth. Who are you?"

" I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He looked thoughtful for a moment than added" Are you a eunuch?"

I hoped you liked it. It's my first labyrinth fic so be nice and please tell me how ooc everyone is. Just saying Its hard to get Jack Sparrow and Jareth right.


	2. Why is the rum always gone?

I've decided to do another chapter. Mostly because I'm a crazy nutter and partly because it annoys the Goblin king. If I don't update for age it most likly means I got killed by the G.K. I would like to thank actinggrirl93, sangowing and, Anne La Jordanie for reviewing.

* * *

"I am a WHAT!"

" Eunuch. You know. Snip snip." Jack looked at his feet while a small goblin chewed at his hat witch had fallen to the floor. He kicked the goblin away. " Don't touch the hat. If you do I'll send you to Davy Jones."

"Who now?" Jareth questioned looking fairly amused from the hat scene.

" Nautical term. Do you have any rum? Elizabeth always destroys it." Jack stared at the room.

" Odd sort of place. Reminds me of Tortuga.. Except there's a distinct lack of female company."

" Who are you and what are you doing in my castle?" Jareth was starting to look frustrated.

"I'm captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

"Savvy?"

" Savvy. Your starting to remind me of that Will, nice chap, decent pirate. Too savory but he was a blacksmith. Now his father was a different story very good pirate he was. But really wheres the rum?"

" I very rarely drink."

" Great, I'm here so break out the rum." Jack grinned.

Very well then."

* * *

Please review. 


	3. Jacks a tricky blighter

"Whoa! Rum!" Jack ran up and hugged the barrel causing Jareth to take a step back.

"Are you quite sure your sane?" Jareth questioned.

"Sanity is an illusion. Especially when including rum." Jack grinned. Jareth took another step back and folded his arms. He unfolded his arms to conquer a crystal.

" Egads! Sarah has already gotten to the oubliettes passageways! Can you stay out of trouble long enough so I can stop her?" Jareth questioned. A wide eyed Jack looked around.

"Not at all a problem mate," said Jack. Of course when Jareth returned 5 minutes late Jack was gone and the barrel of rum was empty. Another five minutes later Jareth was debating whether to turn Jack into a goblin or send him away.

"Please mate, be reasonable. I never did any real thieving just a bit of fun , you savvy?" Jareth glowered.

" So a bit of fun includes my amulet of power and my engagement ring?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

" So whose the bonnie lass then?" Jareths eyes darkened and he blushed.

"Silence, I'm sending you back to your Black Pearl," Jack frowned.

" It's not in the best position to go back too. I ran into a wee spot of trouble with a kraken. You mind?" Jareth sighed and produced a crystal.

" Use this, it will grant your wishes. Now you leave, I'm needed. The girl has gotten to the bog already and Hoghead hasn't given her my present yet."

"So that's your..." But poor Jack never finished his sentence for he was whisked away back to his beloved pearl.

Jack had his wishes to stave off death and Davy Jones, alas for Jareth Sarah won Toby back. He didn't find her for quite some time, until her nephew wished away an interesting bunch. Really, he didn't see why Toby changed his name anyway. Still he turned out quite interesting...


End file.
